


【黑喵】养猫人

by xxxxsuozi



Category: SNH48
Genre: F/F, OOC, 非典型ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25685806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxxsuozi/pseuds/xxxxsuozi
Summary: 瑶攻预警yyq被搞的很惨 慎入
Relationships: 黑喵
Kudos: 17





	【黑喵】养猫人

这锁好像有点难弄？

袁一琦眉头微皱，但又缓缓舒展开来。

这可难不倒她。

就差最后一步了。

随着手上的最后一步动作，门“咔哒”一声开了，袁一琦推开门大摇大摆地走了进去。

毕竟她可是做了近一个月的功课，这个房子的主人是一个独居的女人，还是个Beta，就算被发现了也不用担心打不过，而且这个时间点她肯定不在。

在客厅逛了一圈，袁一琦暗暗感叹果然有钱人就是不一样，她就是随便顺走一件摆设用的装饰品拿出去卖掉都够她快活好几个月了。

既然这样，那自然是要顺走最值钱的咯。

可惜小左没来，袁一琦笑嘻嘻地把一块表揣进兜里，又进了厨房，出来时嘴上还叼了一块面包。

三下五除二把嘴里的面包咽下去，袁一琦顺着扶梯走上了二楼，按照以往的经验来看，最值钱的东西应该在屋子主人的房间里。

刚走进两步，袁一琦突然觉得背后一冷，下意识地想要躲避，但后脑勺一阵剧烈的疼痛，视线顿时陷入了黑暗中。

...妈的，被阴了。

膝盖好凉好疼...后脑勺还突突地疼，袁一琦想要摸一摸，却发现两只手动弹不得。

“你醒了。”

清冷的低音响起，袁一琦抬头去看，模模糊糊间可以看出是个女人，准确的说，是这个房子的女主人，沈梦瑶。

“怎么可能？你怎么会在家？”袁一琦可是亲眼看见她出门的。

沈梦瑶轻笑一声，一手用力捏住袁一琦的下颚，看她疼的呲牙咧嘴。

“袁一琦，18岁，Alpha，小学父母离异，初中辍学，常年混迹街头，警察局常客。”

她没有回答袁一琦的问题，而是说出了袁一琦的身世。

操，这个人怎么知道的这么清楚？袁一琦突然有了不好的预感。

“让我想想，你是一个月前就盯上我了是吧？你倒是有耐心，反复踩点，我都以为你不来了了呢。”

袁一琦甩了甩头，挣脱了那只手，瞪着眼不善地看着沈梦瑶。

“你想做什么？”

“你说你长得还挺俊俏的，不过年纪轻轻怎么就当起小偷了呢？”

“本来想抓到你直接交给警察局的...”

手往下移，不紧不慢地解开了袁一琦脏兮兮的衬衫上的纽扣。

“不过我改注意了，我家猫咪前两周死了，现在正好养只新的。”

不知道为什么，袁一琦莫名地觉得毛骨悚然，面前这个人明明是个Beta却给她一种比Alpha还可怕的感觉。

“妈的，你在说什么疯话？”

膝盖疼的不行，袁一琦想要起身，却发现身体软弱无力，那只解扣子的手顺着领口钻了进来，陌生的触感让她瞬间就起了层鸡皮疙瘩。

“我日，你别碰我，变态！”

“我操，你聋的吗，把你的手拿出去！”

这是袁一琦长这么大第一次被别人这么...摸。

因为从小打架，所以身上难免有一些伤疤，但是那些曾经给她带来痛苦的疤痕现在却成了最敏感的地方。

沈梦瑶恶劣地用指尖去抠了抠，引得袁一琦一阵颤栗。

“小家伙，你现在应该叫我主人。”

“wcnm，滚，你个变态！”

袁一琦剧烈挣扎起来，带动着锁链“叮当”作响，年轻的Alpha如临大敌，一双黑色的眸子死死地盯着沈梦瑶。

“性子还挺野的...不过这样才有意思。”

沈梦瑶转身过去不知道干什么，但当袁一琦看着她手里的东西时下意识吸了一口冷气，天不怕地不怕的混小子第一次想要开口求饶。

我操不管谁都好快来救老子！她后悔一个人来了。

“你，你个疯子，我呃...”沈梦瑶拿出一个口塞，捏开她的下颚，强行扣了上去，袁一琦闭不上嘴，也不能说话，强烈的不适感让她更加暴躁，竟然抵抗住了药的效力强行站了起来。

可惜，面前这个看起来很温柔的女人一点也不温柔。

腹部一阵剧痛，袁一琦甚至觉得自己的胃酸都被踢了出来，她“砰”地一声又跪在了地上，膝盖上钻心的疼痛让她两眼发黑，竟然直接昏了过去。

袁一琦是难受醒的。

因为口塞让她一直张着嘴，袁一琦醒来时觉得自己的口腔干涩得发疼，像是含着块刀片，她咳嗽了几下，声音像是被烟头烫过一般嘶哑，头晕的厉害，腹部与膝盖还在隐隐作痛，手也被反绑在身后，但这次好在是坐在板凳上而不是跪在冰冷的地板上了。

“醒了？”

她这才发现沈梦瑶还在。

看着袁一琦吃人般的目光，沈梦瑶笑了笑，走上前去，用一块黑布蒙住了小孩的眼睛，修长的手指慢慢滑过还带着稚气的脸颊，然后顺着口塞中间的小口钻了进去随意搅弄，她故意将手指插的很深，欣赏着袁一琦面露痛苦不断干呕的样子。

另一只手开始在袁一琦身上探索。

“唔...”袁一琦已经在心里把面前的人杀了千百遍了，从小到大她从来没受过这种侮辱，而且更糟的是不能反抗。

她有些绝望，只能祈祷小左快点发现她不见了。

但是折磨才刚刚开始。

她自己都鲜少触碰的胸部被人握在手里肆意玩弄，小小的乳头被两指夹住搓弄，被欺负到发红发硬，一种奇怪的颤栗从胸前蔓延开来，袁一琦幼稚地想把口塞给咬烂，但反而是她的牙先给咬疼了。

“呲...”袁一琦又挣扎了一下，这才发现自己不止是双手被绑住了，就连两只脚也被不知道什么东西绑在了椅子腿上。她现在就像是一只砧板上的鱼，不安与恐惧从心底疯狂生长，但袁一琦却什么也做不了。

“受不了了？”

虽然这么问但沈梦瑶却没有停下的意思。

胸前的手很快就松开了，随后袁一琦感觉到脖子上贴了个冰凉的东西，是她最熟悉不过的玩意儿...刀。

袁一琦几乎是大气都不敢出，全身的肌肉的紧绷了起来，她生怕沈梦瑶一个手抖自己就得和这个世界说再见了。

然而那冰冷的小刀并没有在脖子上停留多久，沈梦瑶用刀背抵住少年嫩气的皮肤慢慢向下滑，从她的脖颈滑倒颈窝，然后是锁骨、胸膛...一路上留下了显眼的红杠。

不要...

刀背摁在乳尖上轻轻地拨弄，刺激却又让她感到害怕，羞愤与恐惧混杂在袁一琦的心头，额头已经蒙上了一层薄汗。

但随后沈梦瑶的动作差点让她尖叫出声。

牛仔裤的拉链被拉开，裤子被扒到了脚底，一只手直接扒开内裤捏住了Alpha最脆弱的命脉，指尖不重不轻地滑过腹部。

这下袁一琦是真的不敢动了。

她听到了沈梦瑶的嘲笑声。

“这都能硬，你们Alpha还真是贱啊。”

“呜呜...”

不是，不是这样的。

袁一琦摇着头，身体出于自我保护尽可能地蜷缩，甚至因为肌肉收缩勒出了肋骨的形状，嶙峋瘦弱的少年不停地颤抖，不知道是因为害怕还是什么。

或许是沈梦瑶手法太好，又或许是年轻的Alpha是第一次经历这种事，袁一琦没能在沈梦瑶手下坚持多久，几声哀嚎过后便颤颤巍巍地泄了出来，白浊的液体沾了沈梦瑶一手。

袁一琦喘着粗气，释放过后的快感让她苍白的脸上带上了几分无力的红晕，但随即一根手指进入口中，手指与舌头相触的奇异触感以及那股黏腥味让她想吐，对方锲而不舍地一次又一次把手指伸进来，直到袁一琦彻底舔干净。

这种东西，她怎么能...袁一琦干呕了几下，觉得自己要把嗓子都给吐出来了。

但更糟的是沈梦瑶并没有停下，Alpha敏感的腺体根本经不起挑逗，在沈梦瑶称得上温柔的抚摸下又抬起来头，那只修长漂亮的手在粉嫩的头部打了个转，抹掉马眼溢出来的液体，细腻的指尖摩过略显粗糙的柱身，一路向下，袁一琦突然有种不好的预感。

她的腿被强行分开，那只手没有丝毫停留的意思，摸索着找到了腺体下一处隐秘的小口，在抚摸了几下后，一根手指毫无预警地就捅了上去。

“呜！！！”

袁一琦整个人几乎要弹起来了，女性Alpha的小穴早就已经退化了，可以说是又窄又小，而且沈梦瑶连一点前戏都没做，袁一琦差点当场疼晕过去。

但好在沈梦瑶很快便退了出去，袁一琦脸色白的不像话，像是死了一般瘫在椅子上，脑子已经完全处于宕机状态。不过这还远远没有结束，浑浑噩噩中袁一琦感觉到有什么东西又触近她还疼的厉害的地方。

一阵怪异的冰凉，好像有什么黏滑的东西挤了进来，袁一琦全身都紧绷了起来，尽管她瞪大了眼，但除了黑色什么也看不见。

湿冷的空气跟她的冷汗混在了一起，湿哒哒地叫人难受，身体上的头疼加剧了精神上的崩溃，她的头晕的厉害，似乎随时都会昏过去，但身体反馈上来的刺激又逼迫她保持清醒。

沈梦瑶在做什么？

袁一琦不知道，也不想知道，挤进内里的东西好像化了开来，但凉意褪去后取而代之的是一片火热，袁一琦收紧了腹部想要去抵抗这种不适感，但这并没有什么卵用，在她扭动的时候椅子上已经不知不觉地多了一淌水。

“你真的是个Alpha吗？”沈梦瑶什么时候靠近了她？

一只带着凉意的手接近了那块火热的地方，“嗯呜...”光是轻微的触碰就让袁一琦舒服地哼哼出声，但随即又闭上了嘴，不敢相信自己会发出那种声音。

“Omega都没你这么放荡啊...”羞辱的话在耳边响起，袁一琦挣扎了两下，想要反驳，但那根修长的手指再一次探入了秘地，不同于上次的痛苦，空虚感被填满的一瞬间所带来的满足让袁一琦忍不住喟叹出声。

在缓过了劲之后她才发现眼罩与口塞已经被去掉了，面前的沈梦瑶正戏谑地看着她。

羞愤瞬间涌上心头，“你他...呜...”内里的手指轻轻抽动起来，腺体也被对方握在手里玩弄，双重的快感让袁一琦一下子就丧失了语言能力，甚至全身都跟着颤抖。 

好爽...不...这个念头一出现就被她自己立马否决，但沈梦瑶可不会管她在想什么，她饶有趣味地看着袁一琦脸上浮现出的各种神色。

她看了下手表，突然想起来自己还有事。

随着沈梦瑶动作的停止，袁一琦终于有了喘息的机会。“我知道错了...求求你...放过我...”袁一琦神色萎靡，艰难地吐出了一句完整的话，她是真的怕了，这个人就是个疯子，变态...

可惜。

在袁一琦惊恐的眼神中，沈梦瑶又送了她几个“新玩具”。

......

“咔哒”门终于被打开了。

“有乖乖的吗？小猫咪。”

“呜呜...”

袁一琦整个人侧躺在地板上，头发散乱的铺在地上，一张脸上全是泪渍，双手被拷在背后，破旧的衬衫领口大开，依稀可见被蹂躏的痕迹。

下半身更是惨不忍睹，腺体被恶意堵住，袁一琦已经痛到麻木了，小穴和屁股里还塞着嗡嗡作响的震动棒，她连颤抖的力气都已经没有了。

本来已经无神的双眼在看到沈梦瑶的一瞬间总算是有了神采。

“求求你...”

沈梦瑶在她面前蹲了下来，温柔地抚摸着她的脸颊，“你该叫我什么？”

“主...主人...”

要说之前有多痛苦，那么释放的时候便有多快乐。

这一次袁一琦没有再过多的反抗，而是乖巧地靠在沈梦瑶的脚边，温顺的像一只猫。

好像...这样...也不错？

袁一琦迷迷糊糊的想到。


End file.
